FourteenCount Prodigy
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: Danball Senki - BanJin. Contains of 14 'ngaco' drabble.


**Fourteen-Count Prodigy**

**Ban x Jin Fanfiction**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Danball Senki © Level 5**

**Featured: 14 drabbles with numeric themes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Satu**

Ketika ia mendengarkan perintah dari kakekknya untuk negeliminasi para 'pengacau', di benaknya hanya ada satu nama yang menarik. Ketika untuk pertama kalinya Jin menginjakkan kaki di sekolah itu, ia hanya menatap satu sosok. Ketika pertandingan itu berlangsung dengan panasnya, di hadapannya hanya ada satu keinginan. Ketika Jin tak sengaja tergerak untuk membantu tiga kawanan itu, di pikirannya hanya ada satu alasan. Ketika Jin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolong, ia hanya menawarkannya dengan satu tujuan. Ketika ia ada dalam pertaruhan hidup dan mati itu, yang ia doakan hanyalah satu hal.

Ketika ia tertawa dan menangis, di hadapannya selalu ada satu—

—satu orang yang paling berharga baginya.

Yamano Ban.

**Dua**

Ban selalu berpikir, bahwa melakukan segalanya berdua akan membuat hal jadi lebih baik. Oleh karena itu, ia akan selalu menggeret Jin bersamanya ketika sang cucu tunggal keluarga Kaidou itu beranjak untuk menyendiri. Tak peduli akan tatapan curiga dan suitan dari teman-temannya yang lain.

'Jin butuh teman,' pikirnya. Ia tahu bahwa Jin tidak pernah benar-benar ingin sendiri. Karena tiap kali melihat mata Jin, Ban dapat menangkap adanya kesepian yang mendalam dalam dua mata _ruby_ yang baginya sangat indah tersebut. Ia ingin melihat kedua mata itu bersinar, oleh karena itu Ban akan selalu menemani Jin.

Dan juga ada hal kedua yang membuat Ban tahu bahwa Jin memang tidak ingin sendirian.

Itu karena Jin tidak pernah menolak atau pun melarikan diri ketika Ban menggenggam jemarinya dan mengajaknya untuk berjalan berdua.

**Tiga**

Tiga huruf yang selalu jadi favorit Jin. Ialah huruf A, B, dan N. Tentu saja semuanya tahu itu karena ketika huruf-huruf itu dirangkai ia akan membentuk sebuah nama yang sangat istimewa bagi Jin.

Ban.

Demikian pula Ban. Baginya tentu ada tiga huruf yang akan selalu menjadi favoritnya. Jangan ditanya, tentu saja huruf J, I, dan N.

"J untuk _jelly_, I untuk _Ice_, dan N untuk _Nata de coco_."

Kemudian Jin tidak menyapa Ban selama seminggu setelah ia mendengar singkatan yang diutarakan Ban ketika ia bertanya hari itu.

**Empat**

Ban, Ami, Kazu, dan Jin.

Mereka adalah empat sahabat yang tak terpisahkan.

Oke, minus Jin yang sebenarnya selalu ditarik oleh Ban untuk melakukan segala seuatunya bersama-sama.

Kita ulangi. Ban, Ami, Kazu, dan Jin adalah empat sahabat yang tak terpisahkan. Pergi sekolah bersama, bermain LBX bersama, pergi makan dan jajan bersama, mandi dan tidur bersama? Oh tidak.

Hal itu hanya pernah dilakukan Ban dan Jin ketika Jin terpaksa harus menginap di rumah Ban. Kala itu ia bermain ke rumah Ban dan tiba-tiba terjadi badai salju.

Bahkan terkadang memang ada sesuatu yang tidak selalu mereka lakukan berempat.

**Lima**

Diam-diam, Ban menyukai sesuatu selain Jin. Lima, malah.

Apakah itu?

Itu adalah lima warna. Biru, hitam, putih, ungu, dan merah.

Biru? Itu adalah warna Achilles. Jadi jangan ditanya kenapa.

Hitam dan putih? Karena itu adalah warna rambut Jin. Juga melambangkan sisi gelap dan sisi terang dari orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

Ungu? Karena Ban menyadari bahwa rambut hitam Jin akan bergradasi ungu dengan indahnya ketika ia ada di bawah sinar matahari.

Merah? Tentu saja karena itu adalah warna mata Jin, yang selalu memikat hatinya.

"Jin, warna matamu bagus sekali, lho!"

"...Ja-jangan menggodaku..."

Juga karena ia sangat menyukai wajah Jin yang ternyata bisa memerah karena malu.

**Enam**

Hari itu Ban membawa tujuh buah permen rasa jeruk favoritnya, memasukkannya dalam saku celana sambil bersenandung riang. Namun hari itu, hanya enam buah permen yang ia makan.

Satu permen pertama ia makan setelah sarapan pagi di rumahnya. Permen kedua ia makan ketika dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah. Permen ketiga ia kulum ketika jam istirahat sekolah. Permen kempat ia makan lagi ketika ia memperbaiki LBX-nya. Permen kelima tak sengaja ia habiskan ketika mencari Jin di area sekolah.

Dan permen terakhir, permen keenam, ia makan di atap sekolah bersama Jin, yang mendapat hadiah satu permen jeruk spesial dari Ban.

**Tujuh**

Ketika melihat pelangi di langit, Jin selalu termenung.

Bahkan ketika kini ia melihat pelangi bersama Ban di pinggir sungai usai bermain LBX, ia masih tetap termenung. Hingga...

"Ban-kun, mengapa warna pelangi itu ada tujuh?"

Ban yang tadinya berbaring di rumput kini terduduk sambil menatap Jin dengan ekspresi polos. Kemudian tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya.

"Tentu saja! Karena tujuh warna itu bila digabung akan menjadi warna putih!"

Jin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dan karena warna putih bersih dan pelangi itu mencerminkan cintaku padamu."

Jin tertawa. Benar-benar meledak untuk ukuran Jin yang biasanya tidak pernah tertawa.

"Hei, kenapa malah tertawa?" protes Ban sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku tak menyangka seorang Ban-kun bisa berkata gombal," ujar Jin masih tertawa geli.

"Bukan! Itu bukan gombalan, Jin! Maksudku... pelangi itu terdiri dari banyak warna. Rumit, seperti bila aku melihatmu sekilas. Tapi ketika aku melihatmu lebih jauh dan dalam, yang kulihat adalah putih. Warna simpel yang akan selalu bisa kumengerti." ujar Ban sembari menatap Jin lembut.

Namun kemudian Jin kembali tertawa.

"Jin! Kenapa malah menertawakanku lagi?"

"Itu sih bukannya mencerminkan cintamu, Ban-kun. Itu namanya pelangi itu menceminkanku." Kemudian Jin kembali tertawa, disambut oleh wajah Ban yang memerah padam karena menyadari kesalahan pada frase gombal yang tadinya ia ucapkan.

"JIIIIN!"

Hari itu mereka tertawa (dan mengamuk) sambil menatap keindahan tujuh warna pelangi yang berpendar di angkasa.

**Delapan**

Di dunia ini, banyak terdapat angka tujuh.

Tujuh keanehan di sekolah, tujuh spektrum warna pelangi, tujuh hari dalam seminggu dari senin hingga minggu, tujuh anak terpilih(Digimon adventure?), tujuh personil _girlband_ aneh Seven I*ons, tujuh, tujuh, dan tujuh.

Juga jangan lupakan tentang tujuh keajaiban dunia. Dari (yang dulunya) candi Borobudur hingga menara Eifel.

Yah, meski bagi Ban itu aneh. Menurutnya, keajaiban itu ada delapan, bukan hanya tujuh.

Karena baginya keajaiban yang kedelapan adalah keberadaan orang itu,

Kaidou Jin.

**Sembilan**

Kadang Jin berpikir, bagaimana seandainya bila Ban dipasangi sepasang telinga rubah dan sembilan buah ekor yang lembut layaknya siluman Kyuubi dalam mitologi Jepang. Mugkin akan manis, pikirnya.

Namun siapa tahu, walau manis, rubah tetaplah rubah. Jin harus waspada dengan gigitannya.

"Ah!" Seperti sekarang ini, ketika tiba-tiba Ban mendekapnya dari belakang kemudian mengigit dan menjilati leher jenjangnya.

Hati-hati, Kyuubi bukanlah hewan yang baik! (seperti yang telah disebutkan tadi)

**Sepuluh**

Suatu waktu bila mereka sedang tidak banyak pekerjaan, mereka akan bermain dengan menggunakan hitungan sampai angka sepuluh.

Kadang Ban tiba-tiba datang dan menutup mata Jin dari belakang, menghitung sampai sepuluh di dalam hati untuk membiarkan Jin menebak siapa dirinya. Yang tentu saja tebakannya selalu benar. Jin tidak akan pernah melupakan aroma jeruk dari tubuh Ban.

Kadang, ketika Jin telah mencari-cari Ban di manapun dan ia tak dapat menemukannya, Jin akan memejamkan matanya dan menghitung dalam hati sampai sepuluh. Dan selalu mendapat kejutan menyenangkan dari Ban ketika ia membuka matanya di akhir hitungan.

Sering kali Ban dan Jin saling menatap, berciuman dengan lembut sambil menghitung sampai sepuluh dalam benak mereka. Kemudian memutus ciuman singkat tersebut sebelum mulai berpikir untuk menghitung sampai angka seratus di ciuman kedua mereka.

(Semoga di hitungan berikutnya mereka tak mati kehabisan napas.)

**Sebelas**

Suatu hari, Ban tiba-tiba menarik tangan Jin dan membawanya berlari, dengan bola di tangan satunya. Hingga mereka sampai di sebuah lapangan sepak bola dan Ban tersenyum begitu riangnya.

"Ayo kita main sepak bola!"

Dan sekali lagi, Jin _sweatdrop_.

"Tapi Ban-kun, butuh sebelas orang di tiap tim untuk bermain sepak bola," ucap Jin. Berusaha mengatur nada bicaranya senormal mungkin. Salah-salah ia bisa membuat Ban ngambek lagi seperti insiden pelangi terakhir.

"Tapi Jiiiin, di TV tadi aku lihat ada orang satu yang bisa mengeluarkan apa itu ya, _Keshin_? Pokoknya dia bisa bikin duplikat banyak sekali untuk dijadikan satu tim."

Kelepasan. Jin kembali tertawa.

Mungkin kadang Ban bisa menjadi terlalu polos dan mudah terbawa suasana. Namun bagi Jin, itulah salah satu sifat yang paling menarik dari Ban.

**Dua belas**

Suatu hari, Jin mulai bertanya-tanya. Tentang keanehan dari jam dinding besar di rumahnya. Jam dinding yang mewah walau tua itu seharusnya akan berdentang tepat pukul dua belas pada setiap harinya. Namun anehnya, ia tak pernah berdentang di hari minggu.

Pertama-tama Jin merasa bingung karena jam antik tersebut. Namun kian lama, ia menyadari sesuatu.

Hingga akhirnya Jin menjadi tersenyum kecil tiap kali melihat seseorang— ralat, dua orang.

Rupanya sang _butler_ sengaja mengatur agar di hari Minggu jam itu tidak berdentang. Karena di hari minggu, Ban akan selalu datang ke rumah Jin dan harusnya ia pulang ketika tengah hari. Namun sejak jam itu berhenti berdentang, kini Ban jadi lebih sering lupa waktu. Ya, ia kehilangan penanda waktunya. Namun karenanya ia memiliki sedikit lebih banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama Jin.

Dan tawa Jin nyaris meledak ketika Ban dengan polosnya berkata,

"Ah, sudah jam segini? Kupikir ini masih jam dua belas!"

Tentu saja Jin sangat berterima kasih pada sang _butler_ yang telah mengaturkan waktu untuknya, dan Ban yang masih pura-pura lupa waktu sementara di CCM-nya sudah terpampang jelas jam berapa sekarang.

**Tiga belas **

Dulu, mereka hanyalah bocah kecil berusia tiga belas tahun. Mereka hanyalah dua bocah tiga belas tahun yang pikirnnya masih dangkal, namun telah dihadapkan dalam banyak cerita dan konspirasi yang sama sekali di luar nalar mereka. Mereka masih tiga belas tahun, namun harus memperjuangkan masa depan dunia hanya dengan seperangkat LBX kecil yang mendampingi mereka.

Ketika usia mereka tiga belas tahun, Ban dan Jin seringkali bertemu pandang. Kemudian Ban akan memberi senyuman pada Jin untuk kemudian dibalas dengan lengkungan senyuman lembut oleh Jin.

Selalu seperti itu, begitu polos dan simpel ketika usia mereka tiga belas tahun.

**Empat belas**

Namun kini, setahun telah berlalu. Kini mereka bukanlah bocah-bocah kecil polos yang buta akan dunia. Kini mereka telah sedikit lebih dewasa, dan kembali dihadapkan pada problema petinggi dunia yang masih cukup besar untuk diemban oleh mereka berdua.

Banyak hal berubah. Seperti Ban, kini tubuhnya tegap dan jenjang. Matanya menjadi lebih tegas, ia menjadi lebih tenang dan pengalah. Ia makin dewasa, tentu saja.

Sementara Jin, sikapnya menjadi jauh lebih dewasa. Kini ia pandai menengahi perselisihan dan pertengkaran antar teman-temannya. Ia juga sama seperti Ban, menjadi makin dewasa.

Ya, banyak hal yang berubah.

Namun ketika sepasang _ruby_ dan cokelat itu kembali bertemu pandang, kemudian kedua bibir itu terangkat sudutnya dan membentuk dua buah senyuman yang saling berbalasan, dan ketika kemudian dua tangan itu perlahan saling menggenggam satu sama lain...

Apakah ada yang berubah dari mereka?

Tidak, tentu tidak. Ban dan Jin akan tetap selalu seperti itu.

**FIN**

**Ehm. Jadi...**

**Halo lagi ._. /eh?**

**Jadi ceritanya saia bikin oneshot lagi di sini. Sebenernya ini selesainya setelah Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari, tapi kayaknya nanti bakal dipublish bareng.**

**BanJin lagi? Iya. Ini OTP saia di DanSen (meskipun bias saia itu Kazuganteng)**

**Cuma di sini semua drabblenya ngaco berat. Paling susah pas di angka 12 itu. Itu... Ah, life is so beautiful /plak!**

**Dan mohon maaf untuk anggotan fandom InaIre karena saia hiatus lama dari sana T^T Tapi I'll be back, okay? /gaadayangnunggu**

**Nee, arigatoo~**

**Last dimension will come**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
